


have yourself a very little christmas

by azfellbooksellers



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Absolute fluff, Fluff, M/M, they just love each other so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azfellbooksellers/pseuds/azfellbooksellers
Summary: Crowley has been feeling a bit down this holiday season. Aziraphale concocts a little plan to raise his spirits.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	have yourself a very little christmas

There was a generous covering of snow that graced the streets of Soho on this particular December evening. Children had giggled as they left boot imprints in it, and misers had glared at the blackened bits on the edges of the streets, marred by the cars and buses that had run through it. A beautiful bit of snow was more unusual than you might expect in England at this time of year, but something in the air had brought it about.

The only creature that hadn’t noticed it, however, was an angel named Aziraphale. He paced nervously in his bookshop and fiddled with his decorations and painfully oversized Christmas tree. The shades were drawn. Water nearly bubbled over in his kettle.

“Yes, yes,” he mumbled to himself. “The candles can go here, and the potpourri can go here.” He set the items down and took a step back, gazing at them intently. 

“No, no. Absolutely not. It’s all wrong!” He switched their positions on the table and reassessed everything with a critical eye. 

“Much better.” 

The scream of the kettle reached a crescendo and Aziraphale, eyes wide with panic, rushed to salvage the situation. He went about making himself some tea and sighed in relief as the hot liquid trickled down his throat and poured into his belly, warming him delightfully. 

The angel looked around his shop. He had decorated every bit of it that he could, filling the few empty spaces with Christmas decor that he had picked up in the past few decades. The lights were down low, candles burnt bright, and the glow of the lights on the tree cast shadows on his books and trinkets.

A new fluffy blanket was draped on his couch, along with plush pillows. He’d even picked up a television. To top it all off, Crowley’s favorite vintage whiskey sat on the table in a bucket of ice, next to a decently sized charcuterie board. The food was for himself, of course.

The bell above his door rang, and he heard the telltale call of his name. He adjusted his bowtie and approached the front of the store, and tried to ignore the butterflies fluttering away in his stomach.

This was the moment. Now, he would see if all of his hard work could bring about a bit of joy in the being that meant everything to him. Aziraphale took a deep breath as he crossed the shop, and prepared himself for the reaction.

Crowley had stopped short by the entrance. The butterflies dissolved and were replaced with a pit that bottomed out and left him gulping in suspense. 

“What’s all of this?”

Aziraphale ran a hand through his hair, disturbing his perfectly set curls. 

“It’s. It’s for you,” he said. Crowley took a step closer and raised an eyebrow at him. 

“For me?” He wore his usual clothing, but had outfitted himself with a thicker, black jacket and donned a very expensive looking crimson scarf. Snow had dared to settle in his short hair and weighed it down a bit around the crown of his head. 

“Yes, all for you. Well, truth be told, the charcuterie was more for me.” He paused, and nervously glanced around at the shop. Between the usual contents and the additions, it was nearly bursting at the seams with things. Another deep breath filled his lungs. “Anyway, you have just seemed so...so sad recently. A bit depressed, if I may say, and I simply wanted to do something for you. Cheer you up, even if just a little. And I know this isn’t a solution to whatever is troubling you, but, I thought it would be nice.”

Crowley tilted his head at him and removed his scarf, draping it on the coat rack. The jacket followed, and he shook his head from side to side to disperse the snowflakes left there. He looked around the bookshop slowly, taking in all of the decorations and trinkets that had been set up. 

“You did this all for me?” His voice took up a higher timbre, softly echoing through the store.

“Yes? I do hope you like it, but I can always change it back.” Aziraphale held up his hand to miracle it all away. Crowley quickly crossed to him and gently wrapped his fingers around his wrist.

“Don’t, please. I love it. It’s so...it’s so you.” Aziraphale smiled at him and threaded their fingers together. He squeezed Crowley’s hand firmly.

“And that’s a good thing?”

“Oh,” Crowley said. “That’s a very good thing.”

“There is more.” Aziraphale led him to the back room and gestured to the bottle of Talisker, the new television set, and the couch covered in blankets and pillows. 

Crowley turned his head to gaze at him, eyes soft.

“I’ve got a Golden Girls Christmas episode up for us. I tried to do it the human way, but after a bit I gave up and miracled the special up for us,” Aziraphale admitted.

“Which one? Is it ‘Have Yourself a Very Little Christmas’?” 

“Of course. I _know_ you. I just thought that you could use some comfort, and softness. It has been quite the year for all of us.”

The demon’s lips twitched. He removed his sunglasses and wiped at his eyes.

“Can I ask one more thing of you?” Aziraphale brought his free hand to Crowley’s face and cupped his cheek.

“Of course, my dear. Anything.”

“Could we get rid of the candles? Lovely gesture and all, but they make me nervous around you. Couldn’t bear to lose you again.” 

Aziraphale untwined their fingers and snapped. All traces of the candles disappeared from the shop. He guided Crowley down to the sofa and draped the blanket over them. 

Crowley threw his long legs over Aziraphale’s lap and delighted in the feeling of a manicured hand coming to rest on his thigh. He watched as Aziraphale munched happily on the charcuterie and tried, failingly, to get the episode booted up. 

“Angel?,” he asked.

“Yes?” Crowley settled in against Aziraphale’s side and let out a deep, content sigh. He rested his head against the angel’s shoulder.

“Merry Christmas,” he said.

**Author's Note:**

> Another advent one shot, just some fluffy nonsense for anybody that might be feeling a little sad this holiday season! It has been a tough year, please be kind to yourself if you can 💜 
> 
> I can’t stand to make Crowley anything but devastatingly soft for Aziraphale, so take that as you will. Happy holidays to all of you!


End file.
